


Fucking first time

by ToxicLifeThief



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gags, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 12:39:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3768931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicLifeThief/pseuds/ToxicLifeThief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are my smut fics</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fucking first time

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut so please don't judge me to much.

"Hey Jo Jo! Remember your coming over tonight" Tyler yells as he walks closer to his friends locker. "Yea, I know." Joey says as he closes the locker and turns around backpack already on his back. They take the bus to Tyler's house and just end up sealed away in his room with a box of pizza. Which said pizza is soon forgotten about as soon as Tyler crawls on top of Joey and starts making out with him. Tyler eventually straddles Joey and grinds his hips down, they both groan.

"T-Ty, what?" Joey tries to choke out but is cut off by his own whimper when Tyler finds and latches on the sweet spot on his neck.

"What was that, Jo Jo?" Tyler voices in his ear. Joey is whimpering and writhing under him, a thin film of sweat starts on Joey's body as Tyler starts stripping him starting with his loose, black hoodie. Once Joey was finally was nude, Tyler reached for the supplies he brought, lube he stole from his brother and a tie just in case things got to loud.

"Ty...I, er, nee~, something!" Joey yells out and immediately slams his palm over Joey's mouth muffling his lewd moans and pleads. His eyes wide and begging for friction and bucking his hips against Tyler's seeking relief. Tyler just grabs his hips and pins him back to the bed. Then shifts positions so he can hold Joey down with his legs and is able to gag the tie in his mouth and tied it behind his head.

"Shh you gotta keep quiet Jo Jo. Don't wanna be interrupted now do we?" Says Tyler panting a bit. Joey lazily nods gripping the sheets as Tyler grinds down on this hard, leaking member. Tyler, still clothed, grabs the lube and uncaps it with a loud pop, then slicks up two fingers. He trails his hand down Joeys body stopping at his nipple for a bit. Once satisfied with the pert bud he continues the descent down to Joeys pucker. Circling the rim making it quiver and flinch, turning Joey more wanton. Moaning not ale to beg through the spit dampened tie Joey tries to get a finger in, rolling his hips down on Tyler's hand in earnest. Tyler pushes the teasing finger in and Joey all but wails, thankfully, muffled by the tie. Thrusting the finger in and out of Joeys hole Tyler nips and sucks on one of Joeys nipples while his free hand pinches his other nipple. Joey is almost sobbing, it's so much but not enough. Tyler pushes in another finger and Joey sucks in a breath feeling the burn of the stretch pushing back his orgasm a little bit. 

"Hey, hey it's fine, your fine, it'll feel better in a minute." Tyler Whispers in his ear. Tyler starts moving his fingers again, stretching and scissoring. Soon the burn goes away and Joey is just overtaken with pleasure. Tyler starts taking his cloths off starting with his pants to relieve his straining member. Once naked Tyler slicks himself up and lines up to Joeys entrance. Pushing in slowly, Tyler is whispering coos and reassurances to him. Joey is just clenching and whimpering with a mixture of pain and pleasure. Hips flush against each other Tyler groans at the hot, tight velvet heat of Joey. Holding still before moving he asks if it's okay to move, Joey nods quickly. Agonisingly slowly, Tyler pulls out  until just the head is in and slams back in sending tremors down Joeys spine. Crying out through the tie was difficult but somehow he managed to do it slamming his eyes shut in the processes. Tyler moaned and lifted Joeys legs up to his shoulders and started thrusting again, switching the angle of his hips trying to find a certain spot. He knew he found it when Joeys eyes snapped open and he just screamed. Joey saw stars behind his eyes each time Tyler hit that spot. He was so close, but it just wouldn't push him over. HIs hands gripped everywhere the sheets, Tylers hair, his own hair, his hands stopped to claw at Tylers back forcing a moan from him as he slammed in faster. Tyler once again biting and licking Joeys nipples. While his hand wrapped around his member and twisted and fisted him trying to push him over the edge. About three more thrusts and Joeys back was arching off the bed clenching down hard on Tyler. White blinding light went off behind Joeys eyelids, cum spurted out in hot ribbons. Tyler moaned and kept thrusting seeking his own pleasure. Joey whimpered at the overstimulation and the feeling of being filled with Tyler cum. When Tyler finally came down from his high he pulled out and went to go get a washcloth to clean themselves off. Joey felt so boneless he couldn't move but he felt the cloth wipe off his chest and the cum leaking from his hole.

"Come one Joey, move over I gotta lay down too." Tyler says tossing the cloth over his shoulder, forgotten. Joey moves over on his side to let Tyler slide in next to him, becoming the little spoon. Tyler unties the tie from Joeys mouth and went back to cuddling. 


End file.
